


A Plan

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: becile bots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was digging through some old fics and found this gem of a thing I never posted anywhere for some reason? And I decided this was too good to leave alone, so I'm posting it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> do people even like becile bots anymore lol

Hare swore under his breath when he heard Jack's voice outside his door. He stood and opened it to find the golden automaton there, oil tears streaming down his face.

"Fuck- Jack, what happened now?" He asked.

"H-he-he.." The other stuttered out, barely able to form words. "H-he hurt me again..." Hare sighed.

"God dammit, he hurts you all the time!" He said, taking his hand and pulling him inside, closing the door and locking it behind him. "What makes this time any different?"

"He-he called me s-stupid, and dumb, and worthless," Jack sniffed, sitting down by Hare's bed and curling into a ball. "He said I should die."

"He tells that to all of us," Hare grumbled, staring down at him.

"M..maybe I should die," he said, looking up at his brother. "Maybe I should just..." Hare didn't say anything, but watched him warily. He'd better not try anything dumb.

"Maybe I will die," Jack said, his voice more confident now. "Maybe we all should die, huh? I-I'll just kill all of us!"

"Jack.."

"Y-yeah, I'll kill us!" He declared. "I'll just ffff-fuckin' kill you an' Skully an' then me, and then we'll be free! Free! Hahaha!" Hare glanced down at Jack's straitjacket, which had been unbuckled for the day. He had been under supervision, he was safe.

Not anymore.

"Jack, ya mook, you're not gonna kill us. You can't even work up the nerve ta kill yourself," he said, hiding the nervousness in his voice.

 _"Fuckin watch me then!"_ Jack screamed at him, his temper spiking suddenly. _"I’ll do it! I’ll fucking do it! I’ll kill us all and save us! Save us from this damn hell-!"_ He cut himself off with a yelp of pain. Hare had grabbed the robot's wrist and twisted it so he'd shut up.

 _"Jack!_ " He snapped. "You are gonna listen to me, do you fucking hear me?" Jack nodded, whimpering.

"H-Hare," he whined. "Don't do this.. Please..."

"You're testing your limits," the other replied. "And congrats, ya just found the end of it." He let his wrist go to its natural state again and pulled his arm across his chest, buckling the sleeve into its place.

"Hare, please.." He sounded close to tears again. Hare knew not to fall for that shit again. He continued on buckling in the other sleeve, fastening it as tight as he could.

"Now you're gonna stay here until you calm down, hear me?" He said sternly.

"N-no..." Jack's voice trailed off, returning as a small giggle. It slowly grew, and soon enough it was a maniacal, insane, twisted cackle. _"Fine! You’ll be back! I know you’ll be back! You’ll come back and go to bed and you’ll never wake up! I’ll save you, Hare, I swear on my own life! Aahahahahahahaha!"_ Hare just shuddered and turned to leave the room. The last thing he heard Jack say before he shut the door behind him was "Hare, help me.." followed by soft crying. It was no sooner than he left the room then he turned around and came face to face with The Skull.

"Jesus fuck, Skull, ya scared the crap outta me!" He muttered. "What're you doin' here anyways?"

"Was that Jack in there?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, it was just Jack being Jack," Hare muttered, starting off down the hallway.

"Hare." He stopped.

"What?"

"What happened in there?" Hare sighed.

"He.. he said he'd kill us," he said reluctantly. "Said it'd be 'saving us' or some crap. He'd never do it though. Doesn't have the guts."

"He doesn't?"

"Nah," he replied, turning around to face his brother. "The thing wouldn't hurt a fly! Not that he could, either.. All those years of abuse's softened him." But his last statement reminded him that The Skull didn't get abused as much as him or Jack. "Oh, but I'm sorry," he continued. "You wouldn't know, would you? You're the perfect one."

"Wha- I'm not the perfect one, you shuddup," The Skull said.

"Yeah, you are," Hare snapped. "You're the one who doesn't get beat on as much as us; you're the one who actually gets cared about to some extent; you're the one who doesn't get told to die nearly every day! You don't know what it's like, Skull. You don't know what it's like to feel pain. Real pain. You don't know what it's like to want to die as much as you're told to. You don't know what it's like to stay awake at night partly cause you're scared he's gonna come up and beat ya again, and partly cause you're tryin' ta think of ways to either run away, kill 'im, or kill yourself! You don't know what it's like to, when you finally do get those toxic thoughts outta your head, cry yourself ta sleep at night cause now yer thinkin' of ways to help your brothers get outta this place. You don't know, what it's like to actually consider Jackie's plan..."

"Of course I fucking know what it's like!" The silver robot shouted. "Sure, I don't get beat on as much as you and Jack do, but don't think even for a damn _second_ that I'm not scared he'll come up and find some reason to be mad at me and beat me! Don't think that I don't wanna leave this place as bad as you do! And don't even fucking _begin_ to think that I don't wanna help you. I wanna help you and Jack so bad, but I'm scared. I wish I could take you two outta the house and let myself take the beatin' for it, but I can't risk him finding you. I wish I could just sneak into his bedroom and kill him while he's asleep, but I'd probably get my ass whooped by 'im before I even got to his room. I wish I could work up the nerve to kill us, but you're right. Abuse does soften people. 'Cept you."

Hare stared blankly at him before erupting into laughter. "Ah man, you think I haven't been softened?" He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "That's fuckin' hysterical. 'Course I've softened, ya dunce. I just don't show it." The Skull didn't say anything, just stared. Eventually Hare's smile faded, and he glanced over the other before turning to walk again.

"C'mon, man, we gotta go to bed before the professor gets home. And I gotta use your room. Mine's occupied at the moment."


End file.
